narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shoshiki/Gods Amoung Men
Hello! It's me Sho. Not that anyone would know me...Or would they? Hm... Anywho, back on topic. I had an idea that popped into my head, that I thought would be fun to get other people in on. Maybe it can spark up a plot or story or something...I dunno. Basically I wanted to make a character that was of average birth, with no special KKGs or KKMs or anything of that nature, and have them come into this immense and unexpected power for simply specializing in their field. As this idea formed more in my head, I got to thinking, what if there were multiple people like this? What if they were an actual group that was forged by unknown forces of the universe in order to keep the balance of the world intact? With this thought process came my idea of a group simply called the Gods (神, Kami). They are a group of individuals that have no bloodline ties to anything too powerful, but have gained a mastery over something any average ninja can do that...well passes the average ninja. They were then granted a power that allowed them to transcend past the limits of the mortal realm and ascend into godhood, thus granting the group their titles. There will be six starting members, who will be the "big six" or the "originals", and while I have not fully created the characters themselves, I have created their titles, what they represent, and what could earn them their spot as that god. God Titles Kami (神, God) represents the good, and all that is balanced within the world. His sacred race are the Oni Angels over which he presides, and his gift is the power to mold two things into each other in order to form something new. Kami is usually one who is selfless and holy, spreading the word of his great scriptures and purifying all those who are unholy in radiant light. Those who undertake the power of Kami are usually those who are not aligned at all to evil. They believe in bringing the light to the world and will do all they can to usher said light forth. Those who bear the title of Kami usually possess a Lawful Good or Lawful Neutral alignment, with the other Goods and Neutrals being rarities, and the Evils never receiving the title. In order to qualify for the position of Kami, one must have mastered that which balances two opposing forces. for Specialty: Nintaijutsu, Kugujutsu, Yin-Yang Release Ninjutsu Titleholder: Kakeya Shōsha Gaia (ガイア, Gaia) represents all that is natural: the land and the sea, the animals that dwell therein. Her sacred race are the various animals that litter her surface and the Summoning Contract clans over which she presides, and her gift is all that is Natural, including the energy that flows within the world. Gaia is usually one who is charitable and protective, doing her best to defend the world at large rather than the various "sapient" races inhabiting it. Those who undertake the power of Gaia are usually those who find strong roots in the good. They believe in protecting all nature and defending all of the innocent creatures that call it home, even if it should mean their life is forfeit. Those who bear the title of Gaia usually possess a Good alignment of any sort, with Neutral being rare and Evil nigh on nonexistent. In order to qualify for the position of Gaia, one must have mastered that which draws upon the power of nature, embracing her greatest gift. for Specialty: Senjutsu, Juinjutsu Titleholder: Ace Korimachi Datara (踏鞴, Step) represents chaos in it's most pure form, the fire that consumes the world in all it's blazing glory. His sacred race are the Acolyte Demons over which he presides, and his gift is the Chakra that resides within all mortal men, as well as the ability to chose Chaos over the Order of the other gods. Datara is usually one who is mischievous, wanting nothing more than to wreak havoc and watch the world dissolve into nothing more than anarchy. Those who undertake the power of Datara are usually those who find strong roots in all things Chaotic. They believe in causing as much trouble as they can in their life time, cultivating their power in order to do just that, no matter the cost. Those who bear the title of Datara usually possess a Chaotic alignment, though it is more often than not Evil or Neutral in origin and very rarely good. In order to qualify for the position of Datara, one must have mastered that which draws upon the power of Chakra, embracing the chaos that it may cause and reveling in it. for Specialty: Ninjutsu (Excluding: Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang Release), Barrier Ninjutsu Titleholder: - The Shinigami (死神, Death God) represents that which is inevitable: death and mortality, all that is finite in the world is touched by his influence. His sacred race is man, as they are plentiful and mortal, and all that die must cross to his realm, his gift is the life that runs through humans and energizes their bodies, that which few can live without: blood. The Shinigami is usually one who is unmoved by the doings of others, staying true to his own affairs and hardly meddling in the acts of others. Those who undertake the power of the Shinigami are usually those who are heavily centered in that which is Neutral. They believe in nothing but watching and waiting until they are capable of reaping the lives they have given to the mortal men around them, hardly ever doing anything other than just that. Those who bear the title of the Shinigami usually possess a Neutral alignment of some kind, True Neutral being the norm. They are rarely ever Evil or Good, though some who are have been known to rise. In order to qualify for the position of the Shinigami, one must specialize in that which uses either one's own life as a catalyst, something that revolves around restoring life, or something that preserves something beyond it's time. Specialties: Fuinjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu (Self-harming/Blood price only) Titleholder: {Reserved by Shoshiki} Cthulhu (クトゥルフ, Kuto~urufu) represents all aspects of the mind: rational thought, emotions and sanity, being the prime reason for the rise of unprecedented genius in the most unlikely of places. His sacred race are powerful and mysterious entities known as Emotion Titans, of which very little people have seen much, though he does preside over them, his gift is all that is attributed to the mind, his greatest being sanity. Cthulhu is usually one who is prone to frequent strokes of genius and even more frequent strokes of madness, being able to shift from being aloof and uncaring to meddling in the affairs and minds of others. Those who undertake the power of Cthulhu usually have a tendency to possess shifting alignments, with said alignment being tuned into their emotions and how they are feeling in that moment rather than overall morality. This makes them difficult to get along with and even more difficult to predict, as they can be sane one minute and insane the next. In order to qualify for the position of Cthulhu, one must specialize in the mastery of the mind and all of its facets, embracing the sane and positively insane. Specialties: Genjutsu, Nenjutsu, Yin Release Ninjutsu Titleholder: - Susanoo (須佐能乎, He with the ability to help by all means '') represents all that is physical in nature: war, sparring, battle, sword play, all of these things can be attributed to him. His sacred race are the warriors and all of those who traverse the open sea, as war and the ocean are his spheres of influence, his gift is the physical acuity of man, with those of great strength or speed having been blessed by the god of the physical plane. Susanoo is usually one who is of a sound body and a warrior's mind, always ready to fight for what he believes in, whether it be for his people, his country or his family, though he is always fiercely loyal to whom he goes to war for. Those who undertake the power of Susanoo have a tendency to possess Lawful or Good alignments, with those who fight for pure Evil being rare, and those who are Neutral hardly ever being seen. Despite their alignment, they possess a love of fighting that shines through in any situation. In order to qualify for the position of Susanoo, one must specialize in the mastery of their physical form, though it can be in many different respects. Specialties: Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Yang Release Ninjutsu '''Titleholder:' Kusanagi Minor God Titles Kami : [Titleholder], representing Time. : [Titleholder], representing Distortions. : Vendetta Tenkō, representing Space. Gaia : [Titleholder], representing the Environment. : [Titleholder], representing Reproduction. : [Titleholder], representing Adaptation. Datara : [Titleholder], representing Energy. : [Titleholder], representing Annihilation. :, [Titleholder], representing Creation. The Shinigami : [Titleholder], representing Immortality. : [Titleholder], representing Darkness. : [Titleholder], representing Light. Cthulhu : [Titleholder], representing Emotions. : [Titleholder], representing Dreams. : [Titleholder], representing Madness. Susanoo : [Titleholder], representing War. : [Titleholder], representing Intelligence. : [Titleholder], representing Technology. Mission There they are! What I am looking for is are five people to fill the positions of the gods ^.^ I would like you to put forth character ideas or already made characters that you feel would fit the descriptions of the gods above. I feel like we could get a really cool story going with these, and I also have some ideas on the god's capabilities as...well gods that I think some people would be really interesting. This is also my own silly way of trying to get more interaction with the wiki-base...since I haven't really collaborated with anyone much. Keep in mind: the characters must match the descriptions in some way! And they must be specialized in at least one of the mentioned specialties of the god position you chose. Also, I have basically said "no KKG!" but I am flexible. If the KKG in question fits with the god's description in some what (Wood Release for Gaia) and makes sense overall, I will allow the person to take the slot, but I would really like for there to be little to no uber powerful super KKGs in the group, as it would not be fair for someone who has the potential to become a god without the gift to be granted with the power of a god, y'know what I mean? And you don't have to match the god's short personality-like descriptions to the letter. I think it would be cool to have things that deviate a little bit. Have an idea for a Chaotic Evil Gaia? I'm all ears! Lawful Evil Kami? Let's do it! Cthulhu with a set in stone alignment? Now we're talkin', mate! Anywho, if you are even remotely interested or have questions to ask me, feel free to leave a little comment thingy. I have very little social-life, so odds are I'll get to it pretty quickly. Addition: I forgot to mention! I don't want this to just be a group of six lonely peeps who might end up fighting because their personalities clash lol. So! There will not only be six gods, but minor gods as well! These minor gods will have a place under one of the big six and will represent an ideal based on the god they are under. And even better: they don't have a specialty requirement! However, they will need to represent their ideal in all of it's forms. If you are interested in a minor god spot, just post below like everyone else, though tell me which god you want to be under. I will tell you the ideals and the titles that go along with them! Thank you again! Sincerely yours, Shoshiki Category:Blog posts